Solving The Puzzle
by Mana Goddess
Summary: Yugi Moto has a secret...He loves Yami...But could that love ever be?
1. Solving the Puzzle pt 1

A/N: I don't own any characters in this story, and I probably don't own the plot, since I'm sure some one else has done this many times. I got the idea for this story from a picture I saw in some one signature for a website called Gaiaonline. )) I am unsure of who the artist is, but if I ever find them, I'd like to thank them for the inspiration!

* * *

**Solving The Puzzle**

By ManaGoddess

Aka Shelby Adams

Yugi Moto rolled over onto his side, unable to sleep. Thoughts of things he did not understand flooded his mind. It had been so long since Yami and Yugi had joined bodies, and over the years, they had finally learned how to hide things from each other. The Pharoh Yami was slowly understanding the puzzle that was his mind...where Yugi was starting to build his own.

"What's wrong Yugi?" said the calm deep voice of Yami, looking no different then he had in all the years. Sixteen year old Yugi looked over at him, as Yami's spirit was sitting in his desk chair. "You've started hiding things from me...why?" Yugi let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know Yami...I'm so lost in my own mind!" Yugi replied. A chuckled escaped Yami. A soft glow surrounded Yugi as he laid in his bed, wearing only a pair of black boxers. As it turned out...what confused Yugi...was his feelings.

For a while now, Yugi had noticed things about people...normally boys figure out about girls at a young age...but Yugi wasn't finding out about girls...he was noticing Yami. For some time now, Yugi's mind would day dream about Yami...about his soft skin, about how much he would love to touch his lips...just once...just once would he kiss him...A sweet smile crept across his face.

"Feeling better Yugi?" whispered Yami. Yugi looked up and smiled. The lips of his secret lover were perfect...parted just a little bit, ready for a sweet kiss. "Go to sleep now." Yami faded and Yugi closed his eyes, holding a plushie of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

So how does it sound so far? Cute? I think so! By the way, if you wish to see the inspiration picture, let me know and I will try to e-mail you the picture. Well, review, and I will try to get a second chapter up soon! I'm working on it!! 

- Moonlight Shadow - Mana Goddess -


	2. Solving the Puzzle pt 2

A/N: Hi again people! Changed my name to the pen name I use in real life. I hope you all like this, and beware, a little bit of lemony taste at the end. As usual, I do not own anyone of these characters, but I do wish I could. grabs Yami's butt mmm sexilicous:heart: runs from all the fans of Yami's AHH!

* * *

Solving the Puzzle

By Kitsune Kumori

Aka Mana Goddess

Yami leaned against the wall; the brick was cold against his back. Who knew that inside of a maze in a different world would be cold. He rubbed his arms; it was always a bit cold. Looking around, Yami noticed there were more doors then there used to be. Where had they come from? Both Yami and Yugi had enough problems trying to figure out the doors, they really didn't need any more problems.

Since little Yugi Moto young, Yami had looked over him as sort of a brotherly figure. However, Yugi was no longer a little boy…he was growing up. In two years, Yugi would be a legal adult. So why was it so wrong to feel this way? It hurt Yami so much to be cruel to Yugi, to see the pain in those perfect eyes. 'It's for his own protection' Yami kept telling himself, wanting to believe it more and more each time. It was tearing them apart. Even that night how Yami wanted to just grasp the young man and hold him for so long…they were the same person…so was it wrong?

A noise disturbed Yami from his deep thought. Few people could enter this sacred place, but those who could usually meant trouble. A door opened…it was Yugi's door! That room had changed over the years. No longer was it full of childish toys and stuffed animals. It had a few posters on the wall, mostly of rock bands and famous movie stars. There were also a few with the Kaiba Corp. logo. Figures of rare and powerful duel monsters lined the room. It was Yugi's sanctuary…it was also Yami's dream home.

A spiky haired head peaked through the door, looking around. A smile spread onto Yami's lips as he say HIS Yugi enter their secret world. Yami crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes dancing over his sweet Yugi.

"Yugi, what are you doing up? Do you not have school tomorrow?" Yami asked, fighting back the blush at Yugi's attire. He still held the Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie, and wore the black boxers, but he had slippers on and a light robe. Gently closing the door, Yugi walked over to Yami looking down at the floor.

"I had a nightmare Yami…it was awful!" Terror filled his voice, he even shook a bit. Yami wanted nothing more than to embrace Yugi and kill whatever caused his night terrors. It was one thing to hurt Yami, but to mess with the one thing he cared for more than anything, that was wrong.

"What was it about?" Yami asked, sitting on a bench and patting the spot next to him. He crossed one leg over the other and enjoyed watching Yugi walk over to him. The mild sway of his hips, as if he was showing off was enough to make him become slightly aroused. Yugi sat next to Yami, inching closer ever so slightly, and told of his nightmare about Yami's time as a pharaoh, especially when others conspired against him, wanting to kill him and take all he owned. Yugi held onto his plushie tighter, then, he took the first move. He leaned his head against Yami's arm, startling both of them.

Both men sat there in silence, blushing slightly. Taking a deep breath, Yami put his arm around Yugi, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't worry, that time has passed, and I am safe now. As long as you are by my side, nothing can hurt me." Once again, both men blushed and sat in silence. Yugi looked up at Yami sitting up straight. They were almost eye level with each other. Yami couldn't breathe; his breath came in short little rasps. He could swear that his heart was pounding in his ears, and that Yugi would hear it.

Yugi closed his eyes and parted his lips a bit. Yami could not catch his breath as he began to feel lightheaded. This was his moment, his one moment to make his dream come true. Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, causing him to open his eyes. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Could a shadow love his own being? He was about to find out.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, kissing him. Sparks flew. Yugi's lips felt like flower petals covered in soft morning dew. The innocence of the kiss took his breath away. Nothing in the world could be this perfect and not be an angel…and yet…here he was, kissing his true love. They parted for air, both breathing quickly. Yami opened his arms and laid Yugi's head against his chest, letting him hear the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. If the world were destroyed within the next moment, Yami would not care, because he was where he always wanted to be.

"I love you Yugi Moto…" Yami whispered into the young man's hair, holding him tight. Yugi whispered,

"I love you too Yami…don't ever leave me…" Slowly, the moment began to fade, leaving only an annoying beep behind.

* * *

Yugi woke up, his alarm clock blaring in the back round. His cheeks were bright red, and his body shook. Was that a dream…he did not know. He slapped his alarm clock, managing to silence it at the same time. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. What a dream! He looked down at his erection and blushed. Yes, this was Yami's gift to him from a night of a sweet kiss. Laying back down on the bed, Yugi ran that kiss through his mind, adding depth and a bit more arousal to it, while enjoying the wondrous sensation of being touched; not by himself, no, by Yami. 

Yami watched from his spiritual form and blushed greatly. Yugi's perfectly sculpted chest rose quickly as his pace picked up speed. Yami just about fainted when Yugi moaned his name and then released his seed. Both men quivered, feeling as if they had both orgasms at the same time. Yugi sat up, and looked for a cloth to clean himself, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yami.

"Ya-Yami! W-what are you doing here!" he asked, pulling his sheets over himself, trying to cover himself, but it was obvious he was ready to go again. Yami took a few steps forward, his eyes never leaving Yugi's. Shame washed over the little Yugi, being caught thinking his deepest, darkest thoughts.

Stopping right in front of Yugi, Yami looked at the erection, pulling the sheet away. The sudden blast of cool air made Yugi quiver. They locked eyes again, and then Yugi looked over Yami's body, blushing at Yami's obvious arousal.

"Come to my world…I know where we can…" with that, Yami faded. Yugi threw on some clothes then leaned out his bedroom door, telling his Grandfather that he would not be able to go to school today, because he was a bit under the weather. He hopped back in bed and closed his eyes, entering a world full of ecstasy and pleasure.

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? hehe. it has been a long time since I updated this story. I hope you all liked it you know? I am unsure if I want to add another chapter or not. If i do, it will probably be a Lemon. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and I wish you all luck! Thanks for reading, stay tuned for my next brilliant masterpiece! mwahahaha. 


End file.
